Grand Theft Auto: Origins
'''Grand Theft Auto: Origins (znana również pod innymi nazwami: GTA V: Origins, Grand Theft Auto V: Origins, GTA Origins, GTA V: Los Santos Stories, Grand Theft Auto V: Los Santos Stories, Grand Theft Auto VI, GTA 6, GTA 5) sandboxowa, przygodowa gra akcji zza pleców protagonisty ''z otwartym światem wyprodukowana przez Rockstar North we współpracy z Volition Inc. oraz Electronic Arts, wydana została przez Rockstar Games dnia 10 września 2014 roku na konsole PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 oraz Wii U. Wersja na PlayStation 4 oraz Xbox One ukazała się miesiąc później czyli 10 października 2014 roku. 14 października tego samego roku ukazała się wersja na PlayStation Vita, co spowodowało, że Grand Theft Auto: Origins stała się najczęściej kupywaną grą na PS Vitę. Ostetcznie GTA: Origins na wszystkie platformy kosztowała 249.99 zł (w Polsce). 18 października na stronie głównej Rockstar Games pojawiła się informacja o pracy nad Grand Theft Auto: Origins na smartfony z systemem operacyjnym Android oraz iOS. Prawdopodobnie będzie działała na silniku z Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, mimo to, zostanie lekko ulepszona. Pierwsze wzmianki o Grand Theft Auto: Origins pojawiły się na głównej stronie Rockstara w roku 2010, zaś pierwszy trailer pojawił się w 2012 przedstawiając nam jednego z bohaterów gry - Kendricka Thomasa. W 2013 roku Rockstar udostępnił link do pobrania wersji beta gry, gdzie takie rzeczy jak HUD, radar czy styl wybierania broni wyglądał tak samo jak w Grand Theft Auto IV, jednak pasek zdrowia był po lewej stronie w kolorze żółtym, pasek pancerza po prawej w kolorze niebieskim, natomiast w górnej części pasek odpowiedzialny za pojemności tlenu w płucach w kolorze bladoniebieskim. Ostatni trailer pojawił się 6 sierpnia 2014 roku, i potwierdził on, że gra trafi do sprzedaży 10 września. 13 września 2014 roku pojawił się tryb multiplayer zatytułowany jako Origins Online, gdzie w jednym serwerze mogłoby przebywać 30 graczy, do którego możnabyło się dostać jedynie za pomocą połączenia konsoli lub PC z internetem (nie trzebabyło korzystać z konta Xbox Live Gold/Play Station Network/Steam).' Misje w Grand Theft Auto: Origins Stacje radiowe w Grand Theft Auto: Origins Postacie w Grand Theft Auto: Origins Easter Eggi w Grand Theft Auto: Origins Kody do Grand Theft Auto: Origins Kryjówki w Grand Theft Auto: Origins Misje poboczne w Grand Theft Auto: Origins Gangi i organizacje przestępcze w Grand Theft Auto: Origins Media w Grand Theft Auto: Origins Wersja beta Grand Theft Auto; Origins Modyfikacje do Grand Theft Auto: Origins Dodatki fabularne do Grand Theft Auto: Origins Origins Online Fabuła Akcja gry dzieje się w fikcyjnym mieście Los Santos w San Andreas, wzorowanym na Los Angeles w Californii. Głównymi bohaterami naszej gry są - Kendrick Thomas oraz Marcus Jones - były policjant, miłośnik motoryzacji oraz wyścigów samochodowych. Gracz może swobodnie w każdym czasie przełaczyć się na jedną z nich kiedy będzie chciał (może wybrać również sposób Spotkania towarzyskiego). Gracz może poruszać się protagonistami po całym San Andreas, jednak przeniesienie się do Sandy Shores na początku gry spowoduje trzy gwiazdkowy poziom pościgu. Na początku wcielamy się w postać czarnoskórego Kendricka Thomasa - członka Rodzin z Chamberlain Hills, kolegi Lamara Davisa i Franklina Clintona, który po dwóch latach odsiadki wyszedł na wolność. Początkowo wykonujemy parę zadań dla Lamara, aż w pewnej misji obserwujemy transakcję, pomiędzy Rodzinami, a resztką gangu motocyklistów The Lost. Ostatecznie jeden ze Spaliniarzy zauważył Kendricka i zaczął strzelać w członków Rodzin. Kendrick i Lamar śpieszą im na pomoc. Kiedy wykonujemy zadanie (Wybicie wszystkich Lostów) uruchamia się cutscenka, gdzie pewien mężczyzna próbuje uciec ostatniemu motocykliście. Kendrick uderza go i ciało wrzuca do bagażnika. Marcus - bo tak miał na imię chłopak uratowany przez Kendricka, dziękuje mu i odchodzi. Wtedy to możemy poruszać się dwoma postaciami. Drugim protagonistą jest Marcus Jones - były policjant, który został zwolniony po tym jak nielegalnie wziął udział w wyścigu ulicznym po Los Santos w 2012 roku. Początkowo wykonujemy misję typu Weź udział w wyścigu i wygraj lub Odbij furę, jednak po pewnym czasie zaprzyjaźnia się z Kendrickiem i razem z nim poznaje całkiem nowych ludzi, którzy przyczynią się, że w przyszłości obaj protagoniści stanął się sławni w świecie przestępczym. Akcja gry nie dzieje się tylko w Los Santos, ale też w Hrabstwie Blaine, a także w Liberty City (przez jakiś czas, potem wracamy do Los Santos). Rozgrywka, zmiany Gra oferuje graczom swobodne poruszanie się postaciami po stanie San Andreas, Vice City oraz Stilwater. Jednak, aby dostać się do Vice City trzeba polecieć samolotem z Lotniska Los Santos po ukończeniu wszystkich misji w LS, a do Stiwater poprzez Lotnisko w Vice City, również po przejściu wszystkich misji w tym mieście. HUD został całkowicie zmieniony. Minimapa (czy też - radar) zostały bardziej zmienione w kwadrat, niż w prostokąt jak to było w GTA V, a nad nią dwa sklejone ze sobą jeden pod drugim paski zdrowia i pancerza, zaś na dole umieszczone zostały gwiazdki poziomu pościgu (ilość tych gwiazdek: 6). W górnym prawym rogu został zamieszczony licznik forsy oraz ilość amunicji w magazynku (oba te liczniki pokazują się zawsze przy naciśnięcia dolnej strzałki na padzie jak i na klawiaturze). Menu wyboru broni nie różniło się zbytnio od tego z GTA V. Celownik nic nie zmienił się od poprzedniej części (GTA V). Nadal jest możliwość wyboru autocelowania w ustawieniach gry. Gracz po raz drugi może użyć smartfonu do wezwania taksówki, zadzwonienia do znajomych, ustawienia dzwonka, tapety, wysłania e-maila, włączenia aparatu czy też surfowania na internecie. Po raz pierwszy został udoskonalony Lifeinvader, gdzie gracz może swobodnie dodawać znajomych (tylko postacie z gry, aby mieć swoje konto na Lifeinvaderze, trzeba połączyć grę z Social Clubem i włączyć tryb multiplayer). Wszystkie zdjęcia można zapisać w aplikacji na telefonie Pliki i przenieść je na swojego Facebooka czy Tweetera. Dzwonki można dodawać poprzez podłączenie do konsoli/komputera pendrive'a z muzyką i włączenie aplikacji Ustaw dzwonek ..> wybierz muzykę i pojawią nam się wszystkie piosenki jakie mieliśy na pamięci FLASH. Dodatkowo w Internecie pojawiła się strona SplashTube, gdzie zostały przesłane dwanaście śmiesznych filmików (parodia YouTube'a). '' Po raz pierwszy w grach Rockstara pojawiły się prawdziwe, licencjonowane marki samochodów, typu: BMW czy Audi, ale mimo to, samochody typu Cheetah, Comet można kupić na stronie internetowej/ukraść w mieście. Pojawiły się również rolki oraz deskorolki dwukołowe i czterokołowe. Gracz może uprawiać sporty: piłkę nożną, koszykówkę, siatkówkę, pływanie, biegi, golf czy też oglądać je w telewizji. Może kupywać ubrania, biżuterie, ulepszenia do broni, samochodów, robić tatuaże, zmieniać fryzury, kupywać meble i zmieniać wnętrze apartamentów/domów oraz POWIĘKSZAĆ WIELKOŚĆ PENISA w klinice prof. Gąbki ''Zrób se większe. Możliwe jest to również w trybie online. Po raz pierwszy od czasów Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas można kupować apartamenty lub domy. Gracz ma wpływa na wygląd postaci (może zdecydować czy postać ma być gruba, chuda, umięśniona). System walki wręcz został zaimportowany z gry Sleeping Dogs, opierający się na: skok, obrót, kop, uderzenie, podcinanie nogami, kolejny kop). Protagoniści mogą wskakiwać na budynki, uprawiać parkour i freerun. Dodatkowo można nauczyć się dwóch stylów walki: Kung-fu i Kickboxing. Można również wskakiwać do aut sposobem takim jaki był możliwy w Saint's Row III i IV czyli, tzw. skok przez szybę. Aby to zrobić, protagonista musi biec w stronę samochodu i nie puszczając trigera nacisnąć przycisk Y/Trójkąt/E. Po raz pierwszy można obrabować przechodnia. Potrącając go na ulicy, naciskamy szybko (w przypadku konsol Microsoftu - X i Y, a SONY - X i Trójkąt) i zabieramy portfel z dużą ilością gotówki. Policja nawet się nie domyśli, że nie tylko potrąciliśmy przechodnia, ale zwinęliśmy mu forsę! Gracz nie tylko może zwiedzać ląd (miasta, góry, doliny, wsie, pusnie), ale i świat podwodny. Pod wodą możemy znaleźć wiele ciekawych rzeczy, np. gigantyczny zatopiony statek przypominający Titanica, szkielet ogromenj ryby/Leviathana, wrak samolotu z walizką pełną gotówki, schron z filmu Zagubieni, itp, itd... Może również szybować własnym samolotem czy helikopterem. Tekstury krzaków, drzew zmieniono tak, że możemy przez nie swobodnie przenikać. Dodatkowo możemy kupić JEDNO zwierzę domowe: kota lub psa, który nie będzie ruszać się z domu. Musimy, jednak je karmić conajmniej jeden raz w ciągu dwóch dni w grze, bo inaczej zdechnął. Możemy im również kupywać kuwety, obroże, akcesoria i koszyki do spania. Dodano możliwość werbowania członków Rodzin (jak z GTA: San Andreas) do napadu na sklep czy odstrzaliwania Ballasów, czy innych gangów wrogo nastawionych do Rodzin. Dodatki do pobrania w trybie multiplayer jak i singleplayer Los Santos *Chamberlain Hills Families Rulez! DLC - dodaje wiele fajnych ubrań ze wzorami Rodzin z Chamberlain Hills, neonowy zielony kolor w modyfikacjach Los Santos Customs, oraz litery GHF na maskę samochodu Kendricka. Koszt: darmowy, wymagane połączenie z internetem. *Music, music, evrywhere! DLC - dodaje możliwość kupywania sprzętu muzycznego (gitara elektryczna, keyboard i perkusja) oraz śpiewanie karaoke w klubach nocnych. Koszt: darmowy, wymagane połączenie z internetem. *Hopkins Return DLC - dodaje nam kurtkę bejsbolową, taką samą jaką miał Hopkins, główny bohater innej gry Rockstara, Bully oraz możliwość wejścia do uczelni na Davis. *My girlfriend DLC - możliwość umówienia się poprzez portal randkowy i spotykania się z conajmniej dwoma dziewczynami. *C.R.A.S.H. DLC - dodaje do gry dwóch funkcjonariuszy policji przypominających: Franka Tenpennyego i Eddiego Pulaskiego. Najczęściej można ich spotkać w południowym Los Santos. *Superhero DLC - dodaje do gry sześć kostiumów superbohaterów: Spider-Mana (ten kostium z Niesamowitego Spider-Mana 2), Supermana (z filmu Człowiek ze Stali), Batmana (gra Batman: Arkham Knight), Wolverine (z filmu X-Men 2), Ważkaman (różowy kolor, film Superhero), Iron Man zatytuowany jako Żelazna puszka (z filmu Avengers), oraz ich umiejętności (rozgrywka multiplayer - możliwość anulowania ich). *Kendrick Thomas Save Santa Claus DLC - dodatek fabularny do trybu singleplayer doooość dziwny. Święty Mikołaj rozbija się i trafia do apartamentu Kendricka. Thomas pomaga mu przejąć kontrolę nad fabryką zabawek na biegunie północnym zabijając złe elfy. Reszta wkrótce Krytyka Gra bardzo ciepło została przyjęta przez graczy. 86% pełnoletnich graczy stwierdziło, że jest to ich ulubiona gra z serii GTA. Większość portali, forum internetowych oceniało grę w skali od 1-10. Większość z nich dawało powyżej 8. Grand Theft Auto Uncensored Edition XD Jest to ta sama gra, jednak zostały dodane lekkie zmiany. Od momentu zainstalowania GTA: Uncensored Edition XD możemy odcinać kończyny i głowy wrogom, jak i przechodniom co zostaje pokazane bez nawet najmniejszej cenzury. Dodano większe rozlewy krwi, rany wyglądają bardziej realistyczne, a takie rany jak uderzenie w głowę toporem powodują, że na głowie postaci pojawia się odłamana częśćczaszki. Ciekawostki *Kiedy przejedziemy jakiegoś przechodnia usłyszymy dźwięk chrupania kości, lub głośniejszy dźwięk uderzania ciała o samochód; *Dodano możliwość drwin i komplementów znanych z serii Saints Row; *Początkowo gra miała być remakem GTA I na silniku GTA V; *Podczas uderzenia danej postaci bronią białą typu: miecz, nóż, można odciąć kończynę lub głowę. Ciało będzie leżeć w miejscu przez parę minut w prawdziwym świecie, aż wkońcu ktoś zadzwoni po pogotowie, by zabrać zwłoki; *Cztery filmiki na portalu SplashTube zostały przesłane przez użytkownika piediepew, co nawiązuje do znanego YouTubera, Felixa Kjelberga, znanego pod nickiem PewDiePie, który obecnie ma ponad 30 000 000 subskrypcji; *Wypływając parę kilometrów od danego miasta można zauważyć pływające ciała z ogonami ryby. Być może są to syreny. Jeśli jakimś sposobem wpadniemy do wody, stwory nas zabiją, a my odrodzimy się w danym mieście; *Początkowo głosu Kendrickowi miał użyczyć Jay Rock, jednak zrezygnował on z powodu zapalenia krtani; *17 września po raz drugi Lindsay Lohan pozwała Rockstara za wykorzystanie jej wizerunku do tworzednia jednej z postaci, zarządała wówczas 25 000 000 $ odszkodowania, lecz ponownie przegrała sprawę; *Słuchając stacji radiowej Channel X w Los Santos, po piosence Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become, do studia nagraniowego dostaje się mężczyzna, który uderza różnymi przedmiotami i krzyczy: Im Trevor Philips, I love Channel X, hahaha!! pol. Jestem Trevor Philips, kocham Channel X, hahaha!!. Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto Kategoria:Gry z serii Grand Theft Auto Kategoria:ŁUKASZ 10